Zooey Strong
Zooey Strong is the beautiful daughter of Jackson, and Katelyn Strong making her a member of House Strong. She has three siblings in the form of Kyle, Jackson, and Heather Strong of which the eldest in the form of Kyle was a brave knight for House Strong who led the brigade of Harrenhall in charge of the defence of the docks main lighthouse and was killed during the initial assault into Harrenhall, while the second eldest in Jackson Strong would be a squire underneath his father Jackson and would die when he and his father led a hundred men into a counter assault at the docks but were massacred by the incoming Ironborn, while finally Heather the youngest would be betrothed to Dontis Peach and was with him during the initial siege of Harrenhall and was raped and murdered by Ironborn forces during this initial assault. Allard Seaworth would be married to Zooey Strong following the Invasion of Harrenhall and while at first he tried to make her happy in their marriage eventually his character came through and his begin having multiuple concubines and treated her increasingly badly. Zooey Strong was born the third child of Jackson, and Katelyn Strong making her seemingly low in importance but as a child Zooey Strong was always a very intelligent girl with a keen eye for improving herself in whatever means necessary and this gained her more influence then a third child might have had otherwise. Allard Seaworth would first meet Zooey Strong at the age of thirteen and as a young girl she was very close to Allard Seaworth of whom she secretly lost her virginity too at the age of fourteen, but following this he would be confronted by Robert Strong of whom discovered this and Robert threatened to murder him if he did not leave her alone and afraid of Robert Strong he left briefly and their love affair ended for a time. Allard Seaworth would return shortly before the Invasion of Harrenhall and would begin to worm his way back into the heart of Zooey Strong of whom had been delaying any betrothals awaiting his return. When the Invasion of Harrenhall happened and her two brothers died she lost faith in House Strong and went to Allard Seaworth abandoning her family. Zooey Strong following the breakdown of her marriage with Allard Seaworth would have herself sent by Davos Seaworth to the Dolish capital where she would attempt to bring the Dolish to the side of House Seaworth, but increasingly she would become friends with Katniss Everdeen throwing aside her loyalty to House Seaworth. History Early History Zooey Strong was born the third child of Jackson, and Katelyn Strong making her seemingly low in importance but as a child Zooey Strong was always a very intelligent girl with a keen eye for improving herself in whatever means neccessary and this gained her more influence then a third child might have had otherwise. Allard Seaworth Allard Seaworth would first meet Zooey Strong at the age of thirteen and as a young girl she was very close to Allard Seaworth of whom she secretly lost her virginity too at the age of fourteen, and in this relationship the two were extremely happy together and begin dreaming of marriage. This dream would be shattered when the emotionally unstable Deven Seaworth would discover their relationship when his brother Allard confided in him and wanting to spark the destruction of Kyle Strong and by extension House Strong he would reveal this to Robert Strong as well as lying and saying that Allard had extremely violent plans for Zooey Strong. Following Robert getting the letter revealing Deven's lies and half truths he would react violently and finding Allard he would spark a fight and then after beating up Allard nearly to death he threatened to finish the job if Allard did not leave her alone and afraid of Robert Strong he left briefly and their love affair ended for a time. Return of Allard Allard Seaworth would return shortly before the Invasion of Harrenhall and would begin to worm his way back into the heart of Zooey Strong of whom had been delaying any betrothals awaiting his return. Personal Siege The siege of Harrenhall started off badly for her as one of the first killed was her brother Kyle Strong who was the commander in charge at the docks. Kyle's death sparked the true beggining of the city fighting and with his death Zooey lost faith that the city could be held against a force so massive as the forces of the Iron Islands. This lack of faith brought her during the early days into contact with Allard Seaworth who she had been very close with as a child, who was able to use his charisma to convince Zooey that the battle over Harrenhall was over and if she wanted to save her family she needed to make the transition smoother. In this way during the fighting of the first months she found herself feeding information to House Seaworth who used her information to defeat the forces of House Strong during the Battle of the port of Harrenhall, when the forces of House Strong attempted a counterattack but were pushed back due to this betrayal. Her betrayal was discovered because of this defeat and she was forced to retreat from House Strong's half of Harrenhall and she now lives with Allard Seaworth in the port of Harrenhall. Kingsgrave Zooey Strong following the breakdown of her marriage with Allard Seaworth would have herself sent by Davos Seaworth to the Dolish capital where she would attempt to bring the Dolish to the side of House Seaworth, but increasingly she would become friends with Katniss Everdeen throwing aside her loyalty to House Seaworth. Family Members House Strong.jpg|Denys Strong - Grand Father|link=House Strong House Strong.jpg|Cassana Strong - Grand Mother|link=Cassana Strong Robert Strong Cover - NEW.jpg|Robert Strong - Uncle|link=Robert Strong Stannis Strong Cover.jpg|Stannis Strong - Uncle|link=Stannis Strong Relationships Allard Seaworth See Also : Allard Seaworth As a young girl she was very close to Allard Seaworth of whom she secretly lost her virginity too at the age of fourteen, but following this he left briefly and their love affair ended for a time. Allard Seaworth would return shortly before the Invasion of Harrenhall and would begin to worm his way back into the heart of Zooey Strong of whom had been delaying any betrothals awaiting his return. When the Invasion of Harrenhall happened and her two brothers died she lost faith in House Strong and went to Allard Seaworth abandoning her family. Katniss Everdeen See Also : Katniss Everdeen Category:Goth Category:House Strong Category:People Category:Human Category:People of Harrenhall